The primary objective of this contract is to supply cells, growth factors and radiolabeled nucleic acids to support ongoing studies in tumor cell biology and virology. The Contractor must have adequate biohazard containment facilities and facilities for the preparation of radioiodinated nucleic acids. The Contractor must be able to provide fresh human tissues within one hour after harvest and be capable of processing fresh human tissues within one hour after receipt from the Government.